


If It DID Happen

by UnrealRomance



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Angst, Supportive Ex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7003795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnrealRomance/pseuds/UnrealRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is sort of in the same vein as my other FenHawke story but not in the same universe obviously. In this one, they DID sleep together, and this is the result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If It DID Happen

It's probably a stupid idea.

But well, it's been a few days.

And I know, usually you wouldn't ever expect to see someone again after something like that- but this is...different. And it isn't just me.

" _You seen the elf? He missed our game of wicked grace last night. I cleaned up without him there, kinda sad actually."_ Varric thought I'd know, because no one knows what happened yet, exactly. I mean, it's only been a few days.

" _Fenris walks around a lot, but I haven't seen him in a few days. Do you think he's got enough space in that mansion to do all his walking?"_ Merrill, I'm surprised she noticed anything at all. She's sweet and adorable and completely naive about a lot of things, but even she can sense something in the air.

Isabela made a tasteless comment about Fenris's body that I don't even want to think about...except alone, home, maybe with some wine.

Even Anders seemed out of sorts without his favorite verbal sparring partner.

And so, here I am. In front of his mansion, biting my lip and staring at the door. _'What if he left? What if slavers took him? What if he just doesn't want to see me?'_

"I just need to make sure he's alive and free and then I can go home." I mutter to myself, reaching out to open the front door.

It isn't difficult to keep from making noise, walking through his mansion- though that may only be my training as a rogue. Maybe Aveline'd make a racket.

In fact I'm pretty sure she would.

Up the staircase, to the bedroom he uses...or well, I think he uses it. He's always there when I come, but never sleeping. Just hanging around, sitting and drinking wine...

I take a deep breath and crack open the door, hoping he'll see me and yell at me to get out and I can just go home- reasonably sure he's fine.

But he doesn't, and the fire is embers in the hearth when I walk in.

When I walk in further, I notice a...theme.

"Oh, Fenris." My hand goes to my mouth as I push back the tears.

There he lies, on the rug in front of the fireplace, empty bottles of wine all around him, and several new smatterings of broken glass around the walls too, when I look.

He looks _awful_. Pale, dark circles around his eyes- has he even eaten in the past few days?

I kneel down next to him and forget for just a minute, that I'm supposed to be the injured party in this. Because it certainly doesn't look like it to me. "Fenris." I reach down and brush some hair away from his eyes, smiling when he scrunches his face up and groans.

I snatch my hand back when his eyes open, remembering all of a sudden that he doesn't want me to touch him anymore.

"Hawke? What-" He tries to lurch upright and makes a face.

"It's alright, just stay down." I push him gently back down on the rug. "Just- it's alright."

"What's wrong?" He clears his throat. "What do you need?"

I sigh and settle myself beside him, wrapping an arm over his torso. He's gone still and stiff and his voice is gravelly with sleep- well, it's always gravelly- but it's worse now. "What are you doing?"

"What I should've been doing the past few days, really." I say. "I'm here if you need me, Fenris. Always. Sleeping together or not, I'm still your friend. Don't suffer alone, even if it's just talking to the others. Drinking with Isabela, gambling with Varric, fighting with Anders...they're here for you too."

He doesn't speak, and he doesn't relax, but the gauntlet under me moves just enough that he can latch onto my belt and...cling.

So we lay there together, my body awkwardly lying on top of his arm and next to his chest, arm thrown over him. Until he finally shifts to face me, arms wrapping around me, face burying itself in my neck.

He takes long, shuddering breaths as I rub one of my hands up and down his back, avoiding the line of lyrium down his spine.

"You don't need to do anything to deserve us, or make it worth our while, alright?" I turn my head and kiss the side of his head, hair soft but greasy under my lips. He probably hasn't moved from here in a while. "Just be Fenris and we're thrilled to have you."


End file.
